


Enchantingly Charming

by EllaCharmix



Category: Winx Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:51:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaCharmix/pseuds/EllaCharmix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something different about the muscular men that Roxy couldn't quite describe, for the most part they acted and looked like other guys their age, but there was something magical about them that made them hard to resists. Something enchantingly charming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enchantingly Charming

**Author's Note:**

> Enchantingly Charming
> 
> Summary: There was something different about the muscular men that Roxy couldn't quite describe, for the most part they acted and looked like other guys their age, but there was something magical about them that made them hard to resists. Something enchantingly charming.
> 
> Disclaimer: Winx Club is owned by Rainbow and Viacom, I the author, do not own and or profit from anything. Please note none of my personal views are reflected in this work of fan fiction.

Roxy drew a heavy sigh as she looked out upon the packed bar and onward towards the ocean as waves waved in and out in a pre-rehearsed pattern. The water splashed on the sand as well as onto a few dozen feet and quickly drew back only to return to the shore. The fairy of animals couldn't help but to feel somewhat envious of the costumers who were allowed to enjoy the beach when she was stuck inside.

Today was the first summer like day the coastal city had experienced in well over a rainy and damp week. Even though the weather had put a slight damper on the bar it had given Roxy some extra free time to catch up on nearly nineteen years of magic lesions and she wishing that the rain would finally stop so she could spend some quality time with her beloved dog.

Ironically, Roxy now wished that it would start raining. The Fruttie Music Bar was a zoo, and it was all the boys and her father could do to keep up with orders. The fairy-in-training's eyes followed a large group of customers walk past her and seat themselves at a table near the stage. Typically Roxy would be rushing around the bar taking orders, refilling drinks and delivering people's orders alongside of the heroes. But today she had been given another task- bookkeeping.

She let out a small sigh as she turned back towards the stack of papers and books that where spread out in front of her. Roxy picked up a paper and read over it for several moments until she let out a groan. Frustrated she ran a hand through her hair, why had her father assigned her this duty, did he remember how bad she was at math? Out of the corner of her eye she saw her father quickly making a drink at the bar as he chatted with an old friend, clearly he did forget.

Roxy turned back to her work, even though she did not enjoy the task she knew it had to be done. She bit the top of her pencil and started punching in numbers on a old beat up calculator, yet Roxy knew she didn't need stats and numbers to know the bar was doing well- extremely well.

And she knew why. It was because of five certain guys- the Specialists.

It wasn't like the bar wasn't doing pretty good before they showed up on Earth, but ever since the five guys showed up inquiring about part-time work, things had really picked up. Even though her father believed the bar's newfound popularity came from all the press and online reviews and buzz they were getting. Roxy, on the other hand, suspected that it had something- no, scratch that a lot- to do with the Specialists' recent employment. There was something different about the muscular men that Roxy couldn't quite describe, for the most part they acted and looked like other guys their age, but there was something magical about them that made them hard to resists. Something enchantingly charming. How else could they have made nearly every girl in the city swoon over them and each guy wish they could be just like them- heck, Roxy had even overheard some guys say they wished they where them.

How the Winx handle that I have no clue, Roxy fell back in her chair as she imaged what it would be like in anyone of the girls' shoes. She couldn't.

"Here we are ladies, now who ordered the," Sky looked down at his pad, "Chocolate milk shake?" Roxy turned to her left to see the blonde hero handing out drinks to a group of girls that Roxy pegged in their early teens. A girl setting in the middle of the group with long black hair raised her hand slightly and gave a soft smile, "Here you go." Sky was about to remove his hand off the glass when the girl grabbed the cup and wrapped her hand around Sky's, beside her the other girls giggled.

The black haired girl blushed as the king pulled his hand back. "Sorry," she looked down.

"Um, it's okay." Feeling somewhat awkward Sky retuned to handing out rest of the items on his tray, after asking if they needed anything else Sky turned away and headed back to the bar.

After Sky was well out of ear shot the black girl let out a small squeal. "Oh. My. Goodness. Did you see that?" Her friends nodded their heads and began gushing about Sky. Astonished at how young teens gushed on and on about Sky, Roxy rolled her eyes and returned back to her work.

The sad part-even though Roxy would never admit it- she too found herself under the Specialists' charms. And for that she hated not only herself for falling for them (hello, they where her friends' boyfriends) and for feeling the way she did. But mostly she hated them for being so darn charming.

But hating them and herself still did not change how she felt inside.

From across the room Roxy watched Sky head back towards the tables armed with a full try of food. From the outside, Roxy remained emotionless, but on the inside she gushed slightly. Oh Sky…

Sky turned his head and smiled as he walked by. Roxy bit her lower lip until he walked away. I hope he didn't know I was thinking about them…urgh! Out of all of the guys in the world, why did I have to fall for him? He is in love with Bloom for goodness sake. Her eyes followed him as he laughed and flashed his beautiful smile. But what if he wasn't with Bloom? Would I stand a chance?

Roxy propped her head onto her hand and just for a short moment allowed herself to picture what it would be like if she was with him. His arms would be around her as they walked across the beach, laughing and joking around. Roxy would turn and watch the sunset, comment about how stunning it was. Sky would put his finger under her chin until their eyes meet and locked, he would tell her the she was the most beautiful thing he ever seen. She would blush and slowly the space between them would fade, his lips would brush against hers and finally they would kiss as the angels sing.

"Roxy…Roxy…are you okay?"

Roxy's eye lids fluttered opened and her face became red as she seen none other than Sky himself. The king was sporting a confused and worried expression. "Huh?"

"I asked if you where okay," he repeated, eye brow raised the tone in his voice suggested he was worried. "Are you feeling okay Roxy? You seem kind of…out of it."

Roxy nodded, "Yeah. I'm fine."

Sky nodded his head, "Good." He tiled his head to get a better look at Roxy's papers and books. "How is the book work coming along?"

Roxy's expression changed, she let out a small sigh and turned her body back towards the mess of papers. "Not well."

"Oh. How come?"

She shrugged, "Let's just say that math and I aren't the best of friends."

"Ah, I understand. If you want I can give you a hand, math was always one of my best subjects."

"Thanks," Roxy glanced towards the other heroes. "But do you think the guys will managed without you?"

Sky sat down beside Roxy, "I think so. It isn't like we are talking about the wizards here, I'm pretty sure they can handle a few dozen teenagers." Sky grabbed some papers, "Let's get to work."

It hadn't taken more than fifteen minutes until Roxy had stopped listening, after all she hadn't understood math when she was in school and she pretty sure she wouldn't now. Every so often she would nod her head and let Sky know that she was listening. At the very least it was nice to be so close to Sky, never had Roxy been as close to the hero as she had now and she enjoyed the view.

Why does he have to be so charming?

"And that gives us our final total." Sky slid the papers across the table and turned to Roxy who's eyes where glazed over. "Roxy…?"

The fairy turned to face the specialist, next thing she knew Sky's lips where on her. Roxy closed her eyes and kissed him back.

After thirty seconds Sky pulled away. "I'm so sorry, I-I don't-"Sky put a finger to her lip and grinned.

"It's okay."

Roxy froze, "But you're with Bloom."

Sky started to get up, "I know." He paused for a moment as she spotted Bloom and rest of the Winx walk into the bar. "Let's not tell Bloom, okay?"

Not knowing what else to say Roxy dumfound nodded her head yes. "Hi Roxy!" The fairy turned to see Bloom, "What's new?"


End file.
